The Anniversary
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: It was that day. The day that they fell. And even years later, it still hurt to think about. But this time was the first time he would have to deal with it on his own, and without Bruce. What will happen if he ends up in Gotham to visit them, and Bruce finds him there passed out in the rain? Will they be able to make up? Or will they only make it worse? Rated T for sad themes.


**I've had this idea for a while and just had to write it. I typed it up real quick and edited it, and now I'm really tired, so hopefully there aren't too many errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know, I know, shocking **

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do this," Robin muttered under his breath, as he looked at the clock again.<p>

It was almost three in the morning, and Robin was pacing his room. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. In fact, he had been crying. His eyes were red by the time he had calmed down the silent tears that ran down his face. You might be wondering what would cause the Boy Wonder to cry, well, today was the day his parents feel to their deaths'. He remembered it so well, and he didn't think he would ever forget how horrible it was to watch them fall and call out his name, and then see their broken, bloodied bodies on the ground.

It was just any normal day for them. They had breakfast in their trailer, and then went to practice their performance. But even though he had heard someone threaten the circus to the ringmaster, the boy was assured nothing would happen, and that everything was fine. Richard didn't think much of it, and didn't say anything to his parents about it, after all it was just a misunderstanding, right?

Oh, but how he had regretted it later. That night during the performance, his parents fell. Someone had messed with the equipment. Dick had been the only survivor of the incident, as he hadn't been on the trapeze when his parents performed their special trick that he wasn't in. He would've joined them, but the ropes gave out before it was time for him to join in, and so he watched as they fell and called out his name. He couldn't take his eyes away as he ran towards his parents, tears in his eyes, and wanting so badly for them to wake up and stop tricking him.

They wouldn't wake up because they had died. Somewhere deep down he knew that, but hated it and didn't want it to be true. They were the only family he had, and maybe if he had said something, they would've checked the equipment again. He could've done something, anything, but instead he just watched.

Bruce had been there that night, he had come to watch the Flying Graysons perform. He hadn't expected them to fall to their deaths, leaving their only son an orphan. Bruce saw something in Dick, and it had reminded him of himself. Bruce had decided to take the boy in as his ward, as not to replace the parents he had just lost. Bruce had felt helpless that he, Batman, hadn't been able to do anything, and had promised to bring the killer to justice.

Later, Richard found out about Batman being Bruce Wayne, and he became Robin and helped bring in the killer, Tony Zucco. He chose Robin after the nickname his mother had given him, saying he looked like a Robin when he flew on the trapeze. Bruce had helped them through their death, and the anniversaries to follow. But this time was different. He and Bruce had gotten into a fight, and so Richard left and started the Teen Titans, to prove he could handle himself. They hadn't talked since then, and it would be weird to go back to Gotham now. He had promised himself he wouldn't, but now it was the day of the anniversary, and he didn't know if he could stay away.

"That's it, I'm going," Robin said, starting to grab a bag and throw things into it, not knowing how long he would be there or what he would need. He packed an extra pair of clothes into a small black backpack, along with a few small weapons, since it was Gotham, after all. He also put in his communicator and some extra cash. He also changed into a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, black converse, and then some shades to cover his eyes. Then, he walked out of the bedroom, and off to the main room to leave a note explaining that he was needed in Gotham and would be back soon.

"Who's there?" came a voice from the couch, once he turned on the lights. The form sat up, and looked over at him." Robin? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," he countered.

"I asked you first," Beast Boy teased, then noticed Robin was wearing civilian clothes and had a bag and note in hand." Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have somewhere I need to go," Robin said, gaze falling to the floor." And you?"

"I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked, standing up and walking over to him." You're not running away are you?"

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" Robin questioned. Sure, he might not have been acting himself that week, but it was just because he was feeling so conflicted.

"Well, you're not in uniform, you have a bag, a note, and you're heading out when you thought everyone was sleeping," Beast Boy observed, hoping his leader wasn't running away. They had become close in the time they spent together, almost like a family. They accepted him, more or less, and he could be himself, and they didn't use him for his powers. He didn't want to lose that.

"Look, I didn't even know I was leaving until tonight," Robin started, and Beast Boy cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Would any of this have to do with why you were acting so out of it this week?" the green boy asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sort of, I knew I might have to go to Gotham this week, but I wasn't sure," Robin said.

"Why would you go to Gotham? Does it have something to do with Batman? Can I come?" he asked excitedly.

"Something like that, but I have to do this alone, thanks for the offer, Beast Boy. And since you know where I'll be, can you tell the others tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"They'll all be mad at me if I let you leave, though." He said quietly, after thinking it over. If Robin was running away, why would he tell him?

"I'll be back soon, a few days at most," Robin said, not knowing how long he would need to stay, and just because he was fighting with Bruce didn't mean he couldn't see Babs if he needed someone, and besides, he wouldn't mind catching up with her.

"Can't you just tell everyone yourself?" Beast Boy asked nervously, and starting to block the exit by standing in front of Robin.

"I'm already late," Robin told him." Please?"

The way Robin asked him sounded so urgent, and the pleading look he was giving him was pretty convincing, even with the shades. And now that he looked closer at Robin, it almost looked as if he was crying. Beast Boy knew he wasn't lying, and he would come back, but whatever it was, Robin needed to do it. Maybe it was animal instinct, or just knowing his friend needed this. Whatever it was, he would let him go.

"Okay, I don't think you're lying, I think I could tell, animal instinct and all," Beast Boy started." If it's really that important, I'll tell them."

"Thanks Beast Boy, I'll be back soon," Robin told him as Beast Boy moved away from the door, and Robin started walking towards the garage.

"No problem, but if we don't hear from you, the others will come after you," Beast Boy warned.

"Gotham's a few hours away, I'll give you guys a video call on my communicator when I get there if you're that worried," Robin promised, smirking at him.

"I'm not worried, I believe you," Beast Boy started, although he did fear that the boy who felt like an older brother to him might run away and never come back.

"Right, I'll call you guys tomorrow," Robin said, turning off the security to open the door, and then revving his bike, and riding off.

OooOooOooOooO

Robin had just gotten off his communicator, assuring a very worried team that he wasn't running away and would be back soon. Raven had told him that it was normal for them to worry about him after he had been so out of it this past week. Starfire and Cyborg agreed with her, and Beast Boy was shouting "I told you!" to the group in the background. Robin had a feeling that even if he had told someone else, the rest would've want confirmation anyway, and then they would probably still want to know that he actually got to Gotham. He would do the same if one of them had decided to just leave suddenly, and in the middle of the night on top of that would only add more concern. And he supposed if he had hid his emotions a little better, they would've eased up a bit.

But right now, Richard Grayson walked the streets of Gotham towards a flower shop in the rain, as it often did in Gotham. It had been raining as he drove there, but he barely even noticed, as he was thinking about other things. He didn't have any disguise on, since he wanted to come as himself. He couldn't put on a mask in front of his parents; he wouldn't. He entered the flower shop, and picked out two flower wreathe assortments to put on either of the graves. Dick didn't know how long he would stay, but all he could think about was getting there.

The boy looked small as the rain drizzled on top of him, it wasn't too strong now like it was earlier, but it would pick up again. He hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, as he had been in such a hurry to leave. He shivered slightly as he entered the cemetery, but he didn't care about the cold, and barely even noticed as he looked for his parents' names among the headstones. Once Richard found them, he placed the flowers down, and sat down on the wet ground.

"Hi, mom, dad," the boy started in a whisper, pulling his knees into his chest." I've missed you. Bruce and I are fighting right now, he doesn't think I can handle myself. I almost didn't come to Gotham, but I guess I just couldn't stay away, huh?"

The boy let out a small, pathetic laugh, as tears threatened to run down his face. He remembered Bruce would always be there for him on this day; he had even been there to comfort him the day it had happened.

"Bruce didn't come with me this time, but you don't want to hear about that, right?" he told them, attempting a smile." I have a bunch of new friends back in Jump, they're great, you would've liked them."

He would talk to them, and tell them everything that was going on with him, and what he missed about them. It was something he did, it was a way of feeling more connected with them; a way of keeping their memories with him. Back when he still lived with Bruce, they would come up here, and Bruce would leave him alone to talk for a while. He would never be too far off, and if Richard started crying, he would be right there pulling him into a hug. Sometimes they would do other things to celebrate their life, too. They would do something like go see a movie, head to the amusement park, get dinner from a restaurant that served a type of food that the small family had enjoyed, and other things like that. But no matter what they did, Dick had made it a habit to visit them here.

"I didn't really do anything all that special like I did the past few years. But I did get to come back to Gotham, that was kind of nice," he started again." I tried to tell myself I didn't need to come, that I could still celebrate the anniversary without coming, but it's hard to break a habit, isn't it?"

He used to come visit them a lot when they first died. Sometimes Bruce would find him here and then carry him home after he had cried himself out. Richard was usually a happy person, serious from time to time, but happy all the same. His parents had brought him so much happiness, he couldn't help feeling the pain of loss, especially on this day.

"Remember how excited I was to perform that night?" he started, recalling the very last performance of the Flying Graysons, as a small tear started to make its way down his cheek, and more threatened to come as the guilt crept up on him." The routine was looking so great during practice, and I thought it was awesome that we were in Gotham. Remember how I said it would be cool if Batman saw us perform? And even cooler if we met him? It's kind of funny if you think about it now,"

He sat there like that for a long time, talking and crying as memories made themselves known, and as the rain became harder and he became colder. It had been a tough week in Jump, and not paying full attention made it worse. He hadn't been feeling too good, and now as he sat in the rain, a cough began to make itself known. He lied down on the grass, keeping his gaze on the graves. He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep, he had to talk to them, tell them how much he missed them, that he was sorry.

"I'm sorry," he said through hiccups of tears," I'm so sorry. I should've done something; anything. Maybe if I told someone, or if I tried to catch you, or if I got down fast enough. I just miss you guys so much, but now you're gone, and I'm sorry,"

It wasn't long before the young Richard Grayson had given into sleep.

OooOooOooOooO

"You can drop me off here, Alfred," Bruce Wayne told his butler. They had come to pay their own respects to John and Mary Grayson. Bruce picked up the freshly bought flowers, grabbed his umbrella, and walked out of the car. Alfred would join him after the car had been parked, so Bruce started to look for the correct graves.

He wanted to call Dick. Make sure he was okay, maybe even apologize. He knew it would be hard for Richard, it was the first anniversary with the Teen Titans. Bruce had always helped Dick on this day, and it was odd not to have Dick around. Although, that was mostly Bruce's fault, and he couldn't even be bothered to check on his own son, even though he knew what this day meant to him.

Bruce was almost there with Alfred trailing behind him, when he though he saw a small form curled up by two headstones. Confusion written over his face, he started walking a bit faster. And as he got closer, the more worried he became. By now he could tell that it was in fact a person, no, a child lying on the ground.

"What would a kid be doing all alone in these conditions?" the man thought to himself, and that was when he started to realize which kid would do that; Richard Grayson. His heart started pounding as the connections became obvious. On one hand, he really wanted to see Dick, but on the other, he didn't want Dick to be the same child lying on the cold ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bruce called, reaching down and rolling the boy over to see his face. Once he did, he found the unconscious boy who lied on the ground was just who he had feared it would be.

"No, no, no," Bruce whispered, dropping the flowers as he started to try to shake the boy awake." Dick, can you hear me? Please wake up. Please, just be okay," Bruce pulled the boy into his chest, making note of the tear tracks on his face. Richard felt cold to the touch, but when he felt his forehead, it showed signs of a fever. His breathing was shallow and raspy, signs of a cold or possibly the flu by now.

"Master Bruce? What has happened?" Alfred questioned, walking up to the man to see what he had tucked in his arms.

"It's Dick," Bruce started." I think he has a fever, maybe the flu by now. I don't know how long he's been out here, did you know he was coming?"

"I assure you I had no knowledge on the subject, sir," Alfred old him." What would you like to do now?"

"Let's take him back to the manor, we need to get him out of the rain, and I have to talk to him," Bruce explained to the butler. Alfred gave him a nod, and Bruce carried the unconscious form to the car. Dick was starting to moan in his sleep from what they could only assume were nightmares, and Bruce hushed him with comforting words. Richard almost looked as if the voice was familiar, and his face relaxed as he leaned into Bruce's arms.

OooOooOooOooO

Dick slowly became aware of his surroundings as he left the bliss of sleep. He first felt the warmth, which he thought was odd. Last he was aware of, he was sitting in the rain, but now it felt as if he was covered in blankets. And not the blankets at the tower, these were different, yet familiar. He tried to breathe them in, only to realize he had a stuffy nose. He hadn't been feeling too good that week, and the lack of sleep and then staying in the rain probably didn't help. And had someone put him in pajamas?

He also became aware of the headache he had, and how nauseous his empty stomach felt. He also felt feverish and ached all over. He let out a moan as he rolled over on his side and opened up his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he quickly took in his surroundings. He was in his room back at Wayne manor, with no memory of how he had gotten there. Then he saw Bruce, who was currently giving him a worried look from the chair he sat in next to his bed.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked him, a mix of anger and worry in his eye as he looked him over.

"Nice to see you too, Bruce," Dick started, trying to get out of bed, only for Bruce to push him back down. "How did I get here anyway?"

"Alfred and I were going to the cemetery to pay our respects. I found you there unconscious in the rain, so we brought you back here," Bruce explained calmly, although Richard picked up on the worry.

"Where's my stuff?" he asked, avoiding Bruce's gaze, and looking for his bag.

"Don't worry, we have it over there," he said, pointing towards it." Now, answer the question, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would come see my parents. What, am I not allowed in Gotham anymore? Or are you just upset that I inconvenienced you?"

"No, Richard, I want to know why you came all the way out here without telling me and why I found you unconscious in the rain at the graveyard! You scared me, and I don't even think you realize that!" Bruce let out a sigh before continuing," When was the last time you got any sleep?

"What?" Richard asked, a little shocked.

"You heard me," he practically growled." And don't lie to me."

"I didn't sleep last night, I drove here on my bike, speaking of," he tried to change topics.

"Alfred's already on it," Bruce told him." I'm guessing you've been having trouble sleeping this week?" Bruce knew him to well, and the boy nodded his head yes, knowing there was no point in lying to the man." And how long have you been sick?"

"I don't know, it's been a rough week, but it didn't get this bad until today," Dick stated, not really sure what else to say.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dick. I'm really sorry," Bruce said, as he looked the boy over again.

"Why are your sorry?" Dick asked surprised at Bruce's words. Why would Bruce be sorry anyways? He was the one who ran off.

"When I saw you there, I didn't know what had happened, and it put things into a better perspective for me. I was really mad and said somethings that I shouldn't have. I know you can handle yourself, I just worry about you. And I'm sorry that I didn't talk with you sooner," Bruce told him." I figured we both needed our space, and then you were doing so well. I just, I don't know, I should've called,"

"Bruce," Dick said, shaking his head. He had wanted Bruce to call him, to tell him everything was okay and he was forgiven. He wanted to come home and see him again. Dick wanted to know Bruce still cared, but anger had built up between them, and it only got worse." No, this wasn't all your fault, I was the one who left,"

"But I pushed you away, and over a stupid argument. I don't know, I guess I thought you would come back, but then you never did," Bruce said, shrugging a little.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I shouldn't have run off like a stupid kid. I thought," he stopped as a coughing fit broke out," I thought that you didn't want me as a partner anymore because I wasn't good enough. So, I thought if I proved it to you, then you would trust me again,"

"Oh, Dicky-bird, I do trust you. I'm really proud of you; you started your own team and you have your own city now. It's not that I didn't trust you, I've always trusted you, and probably always will. I just wanted to protect you, even if you didn't need it." Bruce said, pulling the boy into a hug, which was quickly returned.

"Bruce, I-I missed you," the boy cried, as the day's events washed over him and the memories of their argument came back. When he left and Bruce didn't come after him, he felt like he didn't care anymore; it was like losing his parents all over again. Once the words started, they wouldn't stop. All of his feelings from what had happened came back, and how much he had missed Bruce and Alfred and being home. He didn't know if some of this was fever induced, but he didn't care, he was home, and he didn't want to leave right now." I-I want to come home,"

"Dick, you are home," Bruce assured him as he cried.

"No, I want to come back and stay with you and Alfred. I want to go back to Gotham Academy, and I want to see Babs and everyone. I want to stay with you," he said quietly into the man's shoulder.

"You've always been welcome to come back. You know, we've really missed you," Bruce told him.

"But if I come back, what about Jump?" he hiccuped.

"I don't see why you can't do both," Bruce started." As long as you can divide your time and handle it."

"You really mean it?" the boy asked.

"Sure, we already have a story, too. Right now everyone already thinks that you've been studying abroad. You have been keeping up with your studies, haven't you?" Bruce asked him, becoming a bit stern as he questioned his son's study habits.

"Yeah, I have," he said, sniffling a bit." But won't my team be upset if I move back here?"

"If they're your friends, they'll understand. And it's not like you won't be seeing them, you can stay there whenever you want outside of missions and training. I just want you to be happy, Richard." Bruce told him, pulling out of the hug to look at him. Dick's eyes were slightly blood-shot, but a look of relief was starting to come over him. Bruce knew that some of this was just the fever talking, but he also knew that the feeling behind the words were there.

"I'm sorry for running away, Bruce, I didn't mean it," Dick told him in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're finally home," he assured the sleep deprived boy. He broke into another round of coughing, and Alfred walked in with soup and some medication.

"Ah, young master Richard, glad to see you awake," Alfred greeted him," I brought you some soup and more medication to take. It seems as if you have the flu, and a nasty fever along with it,"

"Thanks, Alfred, I missed your cooking," Dick replied.

"I do hope you have been eating something of nutritional value during your stay in Jump City," Alfred told him sternly." Something other than pancakes, pizza, and cereal?"

"Of course, Alfred, sometimes we had waffles," he teased, wiping away the remainder of the tears that stained his cheeks.

"Well then, why don't you eat this soup, take your medicine, and then have yourself a well-deserved nap," Alfred offered him, although it was really more of an order.

"Thanks," Richard called, starting to eat the delicious soup placed in front of him, then swallowing his pills.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said, as the man left for the door.

"I assure you, it was no trouble whatsoever," Alfred responded, then closed the door.

"You know, we can still do something special for their anniversary," Bruce told the boy as he started to take a few bites of his soup.

"I already did, I got to come back home," Dick told him, flashing him a smile that Bruce had missed so much, and in return, Bruce ruffled the boy's hair.

Dick finished almost all of his soup, before telling Bruce he felt sick and didn't want anymore. He then let out a tired yawn and leaned back against the pillows.

"Why don't you get some sleep? A side-effect from the medication is drowsiness, and it would probably make you feel better. I'll still be here when you wake up," Bruce told him, pulling the covers up as the boy's eyelids dropped a little bit more, and he blinked in attempt to get them to stay open.

"Okay," Dick said through a yawn." And thanks,"

"For what?" Bruce asked.

"For being there today," the boy whispered as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"I'll always be there for you, Dick," Bruce said, pushing the boy's bangs out of his face," always,"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I like the ending, I think it's kind of sweet. What do you guys think? So, I'm mixing a bit of the comics into this. I don't think it was the argument that caused him to become Nightwing, so it's possible that they made up and he only stayed with the Teen Titans some of the time, and then a bit more as time went on, playing part in the bigger argument leading to Nightwing. I think it must have been hard the first time for him, and maybe it's a possibility for something like this to happen, plus it's full of DaddyBats fluff, so I like it. Let me know your thoughts! I love feedback, so don't forget to favorite and review, thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
